Cyberpunk
Cyberpunk (de Cyber(netic) + punk) é um sub-gênero de ficção científica que utiliza elementos de romances policiais, film noir e prosa pós-moderna. thumb|Neuromancer - edição brasileiraCyberpunk é um subgênero da ficção científica, conhecido por seu enfoque de "Alta tecnologia e baixo nível de vida" ("High tech, Low life") e toma seu nome da combinação de cibernética e punk. Mescla ciência avançada, como as tecnologias de informação e a cibernética junto com algum grau de desintegração ou mudança radical na ordem social. De acordo com Lawrence Person: "Os personagens do cyberpunk clássico são seres marginalizados, distanciados, solitários, que vivem à margem da sociedade, geralmente em futuros distópicos onde a vida diária é impactada pela rápida mudança tecnológica, uma atmosfera de informação computadorizada ambígua e a modificação invasiva do corpo humano." Segundo William Gibson, em seu livro Neuromancer, o indivíduo ciberpunk é uma espécie de "pichador virtual" que se utiliza de seu conhecimento acima da média dos usuários para realizar protestos contra a sistemática vigente das grandes corporações, sob a forma de vandalismo com cunho depreciativo, a fim de infligir-lhes prejuízos sem, contudo, auferir qualquer ganho pessoal com tais atos. O termo "Cyberpunk" também significa uma subcultura que é focada na Cybercultura e se destaca pela preferencia por música psicodélica e de gêneros de fusão entre punk rock e música eletrônica e por adereços de moda futuristas. O estilo ciberpunk descreve o lado niilista e underground da sociedade digital que começou a se desenvolver nas últimas duas décadas do século XX. Um mundo ciberpunk distópico é chamado de antítese das visões utópicas de mundos de ficção científica e meados do século XX como tipificadas pelo mundo de Jornada nas Estrelas (Star Trek), embora incorporando algumas dessas utopias, principalmente na questão do mito da separação entre corpo e mente, muito discutida na filosofia cartesiana. Na literatura ciberpunk, muito da ação se ambienta virtualmente, no ciberespaço - a fronteira evidente entre o real e o virtual fica embaçada. Uma característica típica (ainda que não universal) desse gênero é uma ligação direta entre o cérebro humano e sistemas de computador. O mundo ciberpunk é um lugar sinistro, sombrio, com computadores ligados em rede que dominam todos os aspectos da vida cotidiana. Empresas multinacionais gigantes substituíram o Estado como centros de poder. A batalha do excluído alienado contra um sistema totalitário é um tema comum na ficção científica; entretanto, na FC convencional tais sistemas tendem a ser estéreis, ordenados, e controlados pelo Estado. Em contraste a isso, no ciberpunk, mostram-se as entranhas da corporatocracia, e a batalha sisífica entre seu poder por renegados desiludidos. As histórias ciberpunk são vistas como representações ficcionais do presente a partir de uma extrapolação e especulação das tecnologias de comunicação, como por exemplo, a internet. O argumento da escrita cyberpunk se centra em um conflito entre hackers, inteligências artificiais, e megacorporações, tendentes a serem postos dentro da Terra num futuro próximo, em oposição do futuro distante panorama de encontros galácticos em romances como a Fundação de Isaac Asimov ou Dune de Frank Herbert. As visões deste futuro tendem a ser distopias pós-industriais, mas estão normalmente marcadas por um fomento cultural extraordinário e o uso de tecnologias em âmbitos nunca antecipados por seus criadores ("A rua encontra suas próprias aplicações pras coisas"). A atmosfera do gênero em sua maioria faz eco no cine negro e se utiliza pouco neste gênero técnicas de romances policiais. Entre os primeiros expoentes do gênero cyberpunk se encontran William Gibson, Bruce Sterling, Pat Cadigan, Rudy Rucker e John Shirley. As influências do Cyberpunk se estenderam por outros gêneros literários, e são visíveis, por exemplo, em traços da obra de Stephen King, como no livro O Concorrente, onde o mundo é um cenário Cyberpunk próximo temporalmente. O termo Cyberpunk se cunhou nos anos 80 e continua sendo atual. Diferente da ficção científica da New Wave, que importou as técnicas e as preocupações estilísticas que já existiam na literatura e na cultura, o cyberpunk se originou na ficção científica primeiro, antes de incrementar a tendência dominante de sua exposição. No começo e meio dos anos 80, o cyberpunk se converteu num tema de moda nos círculos acadêmicos, onde começou a ser objeto de investigação do pós-modernismo. Neste mesmo período, o gênero ingressou a Hollywood e se converteu em um dos estilos da ficção científica do segmento do cinema. Muitos filmes influentes tais como Blade Runner e a trilogia de Matrix se podem ver como consequências proeminentes dos estilos e dos temas do gênero. Os jogos de computador, os jogos de tabuleiro e os jogos de RPG, tais como Shadowrun, ou o apropriadamente nomeado Cyberpunk 2020, oferecem a miúdo roteiros que estão fortemente influenciados pelos filmes e a literatura cyberpunk. Iniciando os anos 90, algumas tendências da moda e a música foram etiquetadas como tal. Enquanto que uma grande variedade de escritores começou a trabalhar com conceitos do cyberpunk, novos sub-gêneros emergiram, que se centravam na tecnologia e seus efeitos sociais de uma maneira diferente. Os exemplos incluem o steampunk, iniciado por Tim Powers, Kevin Wayne Jeter e James Blaylock, e o biopunk (ou alternativamente ribofunk), no qual Paul Di Filippo é proeminente. Adicionalmente algumas pessoas consideram trabalhos tais como A era do Diamante de Neal Stephenson como o início da categoria postcyberpunk. Estilo e início Os escritores cyberpunk tendem a usar elementos do romance policial duro, o cine negro e a prosa pós-moderna para descrever as características do lado subterrâneo de uma sociedade eletrônica. A visão do gênero de um futuro alterado é pouco chamada de as antíteses das visões utópicas gerais do futuro, populares entre 1940 e 1950. (Gibson define a antipatia cyberpunk à ficção científica utópica em seu conto de 1981, "The Gernsback Continuum", no qual condena até certo ponto a ficção científica utópica). O escritor cyberpunk Bruce Sterling resume o ponto de partida do cyberpunk em Cyberpunk nos anos 90 da seguinte forma: Qualquer coisa que se possa fazer a um rato se pode fazer a um humano.E podemos fazer quase qualquer coisa aos ratos. É duro pensar nisto, mas é a verdade.Isto não mudará com nós cobrindo os olhos. Isto é cyberpunk. Na literatura cyberpunk, muito da ação se ambienta virtualmente, no ciberespaço - a fronteira evidente entre o real e o virtual fica embaçada. Uma característica típica (ainda que não universal) desse gênero é uma ligação direta entre o cérebro humano e sistemas de computador. O mundo cyberpunk é um lugar sinistro, sombrio, com computadores ligados em rede que dominam todos os aspectos da vida cotidiana. Empresas multinacionais gigantes substituíram o Estado como centros de poder. A batalha do excluído alienado contra um sistema totalitário é um tema comum na ficção científica e particularmente no cyberpunk, ainda que na ficção científica convencional os sistemas totalitários tendem a ser estéreis, ordenados e controlados pelo Estado. Protagonistas Os protagonistas da literatura cyberpunk geralmente são hackers moldados frequentemente na idéia de herói solitário que combate a injustiça: cowboy, ronin, etc. Normalmente são pessoas desprivilegiadas, colocadas em situações extraordinárias, que mais se adaptam ao perfil de cientistas brilhantes buscando avanços ou aventura do que aos de verdadeiros “heróis”, (uma comparação conveniente pode ser a ambigüidade moral do personagem de Clint Eastwood na Trilogía do dólar). thumb|left|Ilustração de CaseUm dos personagens protótipo do gênero cyberpunk é Case, do romance Neuromancer de William Gibson. Case é um “cowboy do pc”, um hacker brilhante, que trai seus sócios do crime organizado. Roubado de seu talento por lesão que o deixa incapaz de atuar como hacker, fruto de uma vingança por parte de seus sócios criminosos, Case recebe uma inesperada e única oportunidade na vida de ser curado com assistência médica avançada, contudo, em troca de sua participação em outra empresa criminosa com uma nova equipe. Como Case, muitos protagonistas cyberpunk são manipulados, postos em situações onde têm pouca ou nenhuma opção, e ainda que eles podem ver-se nisto, não necessariamente chegam a estar mais longe do que previamente estavam. Estes anti-heróis – “criminosos, párias, visionários, desertores e inadaptados” – não experimentam o “caminho de herói” de Campbell como um protagonista da epopéia homérica ou um romance de Alexandre Dumas. Eles em troca, traem à memoria o investigador privado do romance policial, que poderia solucionar os casos mais complexos, mas nunca receber uma recompensa justa. Esta ênfase sobre os inadaptados e descontentes - que Thomas Pynchon chama o "pretérito" e Frank Zappa o "esquecimento da Grande Sociedade" - é o componente "punk" do cyberpunk. Sociedade e Governo A literatura cyberpunk é usada constantemente como uma metáfora pras preocupações atuais sobre os efeitos e o controle das corporações e multinacionais capitalistas sobre as pessoas, a corrupção nos governos, a alienação e a vigilância tecnológica. O cyberpunk pode ser entendido como uma inquietude aos leitores e um chamado à ação. Isto sempre expressa o sentido de rebelião, sugerindo que um pudera descrevê-lo como um tipo de ficção científica contra-cultural. Nas palavras do autor e crítico David Brin, Uma olhada mais próxima, autores cyberpunk, revela que retratam quase sempre a sociedades futuras com governos absurdos e patéticos... Contos populares de ficção científica de Gibson, Cadigan e outros são uma representação Orwelliana da acumulação do poder no próximo século, mas quase sempre em mãos secretas mais endinheiradas ou em corporações de elite. As histórias cyberpunk se tem considerado as vezes como prognósticos fictícios da evolução da Internet. O mundo virtual agora conhecido como Internet, aparece sempre sob vários nomes, incluindo "Cyberespaço", "a Rede" e "a Matriz". Neste contexto é importante observar que as descrições mais precoces duma rede global de comunicações vieram muito antes que a World Wide Web se incorporasse ao conhecimento popular, ainda que não antes de que os escritores tradicionais da ficção científica tais como Arthur Charles Clarke e alguns comentaristas sociais como James Burke começaram a prever que tais redes eventualmente se formariam. Literatura O editor de ficção científica Gardner Dozois é geralmente conhecido como a pessoa que popularizou o uso do termo cyberpunk como um tipo de literatura. O escritor Bruce Bethke cunhou o termo em 1980 para seu conto "Cyberpunk", ainda que a historia não se publicou até novembro de 1983, em Histórias Assombrosas de Ficção Científica, Volume 57, Número 4. thumb|344px|Capa da versão brasileiraO termo foi rapidamente acolhido como uma etiqueta aplicada aos trabalhos de William Gibson, Bruce Sterling, John Shirley, Rudy Rucker, Michael Swanwick, Pat Cadigan, Lewis Shiner, Richard Kadrey e outros. Destes Sterling iniciou o movimento, liderando a ideologia, graças a seu fanzine Cheap Truth. Os elementos cyberpunk estão presentes nos Cantos Hyperion de Dan Simmons; o planeta Lusus possui muitas características do mundo distópico de Neuromance e os níveis cibernéticos da vida e a existência da I.A. tem óbvias influências dos trabalhos de Gibson. William Gibson com seu Neuromancer, é provavelmente o mais famoso escritor conectado com o termo. O estilo enfático, a fascinação com a superfície e a “aparência e sensação” de futuro, e a atmosfera já tradicional na ficção é vista como a ruptura e às vezes como “o trabalho arquetípico do ciberpunk”. Neuromancer foi agraciado com os prêmios Hugo, Nébula e Philip K. Dick. De acordo com o arquivo do jargão “A total ignorância de Gibson sobre computadores a cultura hacker atual o permitiram especular sobre o RPG dos computadores e hackers no futuro de modo que ambas são desde então irritativamente ingênuas e tremendamente estimulantes”. Cedo o cyberpunk foi aclamado como uma ruptura radical dos padrões da ficção científica e uma nova manifestação de vitalidade, mas pouco tempo depois, surgiram muitos críticos para mudar seu status a movimento revolucionário. Estes críticos dizem que a ficção científica de “Nova onda” dos anos 60 era muito mais inovadora quanto ao estilo e técnicas narrativas. Além disso, enquanto o narrador de Neuromancer pôde ter uma “voz” inusual para ficção científica, se podem encontrar muitos outros exemplos anteriores a este: a voz narrativa de Gibson, por exemplo se assemelha à do atualissimo Raymond Chandler em seu romance O Grande Sonho (1939). Outros consideram que os rasgos considerados únicos do ciberpunk, de fato se podem encontrar em trabalhos mais antigos de outros escritores, dos que podemos citar James Graham Ballard, Philip K. Dick, Harlan Ellison, Stanislaw Lem, Samuel R. Delany e inclusive William Burroughs. Por exemplo os trabalhos de Philip K. Dick contém temas recorrentes de decaimento social, inteligência artificial, paranóia e linhas ocultas entre a realidade e uma espécie de realidade virtual; o filme ciberpunk Blade Runner está baseado num destes livros. Humanos vinculados com maquinas são o cimento do romance "Wolfbane de Frederik Pohl" , "Cyril M. Kornbluth (1959)" , "Criaturas de luz" e "obscuridade" de Roger Zelazny (1986). Em 1994 o acadêmico Brian Stonehill insinuou que o romance "O arco-íris de gravidade" de Thomas Pynchon “não só insulta senão que plagia aos precursores do cyberespaço”. Outros importantes predecessores incluem dois romances muito celebrados de Alfred Bester, "O homem demolido" e "as estrelas meu destino", assim como o romance de Vernor Vinge "Nomes Verdadeiros". O escritor de ficção científica David Brin descreve o cyberpunk como “…a campanha de promoção gratuita mais fina empreendida a nome da ficção científica”. Este pode não haver atraído aos “verdadeiros punks ”, mas este atraiu a muitos novos leitores, e isto dispôs a classe de movimento que a literatura pós-modernista buscava comentar.(Uma ilustração disto é o "Manifesto Cyborg" de Donna Haraway, uma tentativa de construir um “mito político” usando cyborgs como metáforas da “realidade social” contemporânea). O cyberpunk fez mais atrativa a ficção científica pros acadêmicos, argumenta Brin, além disso, fez a ficção científica mais lucrativa para Hollywood e as artes visuais em geral. Ainda quando sua “importância retórica e queixas de perseguição” da parte dos aficcionados cyberpunk era irritante no pior e cômico no melhor dos casos, Brin declara que “Os rebeldes puseram as cosas de pernas pro ar, lhes temos uma dívida …”. Mas, ele pergunta “Foram eles originais?”. thumb|Bruce SterlingO futuro cyberpunk inspirou a muitos escritores profissionais que não se encontravam entre os cyberpunks “originais” ao incorporar idéias cyberpunk em seus próprios trabalhos, tais como Walter Jon Williams com "Hardwired" e "Voz da tormenta", e George Alec Effinger com sua obra "Quando a gravidade falha". Enquanto novos escritores e artistas começaram a experimentar com idéias cyberpunk, novas variedades de ficção emergiram, às vezes manejando o mesmo nível de crítica que as histórias do cyberpunk original.Lawrence Person escreveu em um ensaio publicado no fórum de Internet Slashdot, Muitos escritores que cresceram lendo em 1980 agora estão publicando suas histórias e novelas. Para eles o cyberpunk não foi uma revolução ou uma filosofia alien que invadiu a ficção científica, mas era outro sabor da ficção científica. Como os escritores dos anos 1970 e 1980 que assimilaram as obras clássicas e técnicas estilísticas da nova onda sem necessariamente conhecer ou conservar o estilo dos manifestos e as ideologias que nasceram com eles, os novos escritores muito bem puderam haver lido Neuromancer ao tempo que a Fundação de Asimov, Todos sobre "Zanzibar" de John Brunner, o "Mundo Anel" de Larry Niven e não ver uma descontinuidade, senão uma série contínua. O ensaio de Person advoga usando o termo “pós-cyberpunk” para etiquetar os novos trabalhos que estes escritores produzem. Nesta visão, as histórias típicas do pós-cyberpunk continuam enfocando-se numa atmosfera de dados ubíqua de informação computarizada e o aumento cibernético no corpo humano, mas sem assumir a distopía. Bons exemplos podem ser "A era do diamante" de Neal Stephenson ou "Transmetropolitan" de Warren Ellis e Darick Robertson. Como todas as categorias incluídas na ficção científica, os limites do pós-cyberpunk são suscetíveis de mudar ou serem mal definidos. Para complicar o assunto, há um mercado contínuo de romances cyberpunk “puros” fortemente influenciados pelo trabalho precoce de Gibson, tal como "Carbono Alterado" de Richard Morgan. Cinema e TV O filme Blade Runner (1982), adaptado do livro "Sonham os andróides com ovelhas elétricas?" de Philip Kindred Dick, se centra em uma distopia futura na qual seres manufaturados chamados replicantes são usados como escravos em colônias do espaço, na Terra presa de vários caçadores de recompensas, os quais se encarregam de “aposentá-los” (matá-los). Ainda que Blade Runner não foi um êxito em seu lançamento, encontrou um grande nicho no mercado de aluguel de filmes. Posto que o filme omite os elementos religiosos e místicos do livro de Dick (e.g, caixas de empatia e Wilbur Mercer) cai mais estritamente dentro do género cyberpunk que a obra. William Gibson revelaria depois que a primeira vez que viu o filme, se havia surpreendido muito de como a aparência deste filme era similar a sua visão quando estava trabalhando em Neuromancer. Segundo o mencionado anteriormente, a série de TV "Max Headroom" também expandiu o cyberpunk, quiçá com um êxito mais popular que os primeiros trabalhos escritos do gênero. O número de filmes deste gênero, ou pelo menos de um de seus elementos há crescido constantemente desde Blade Runner. Vários dos trabalhos de Philip Kindred Dick se hão adaptado à telona, com elementos cyberpunk chegando a ser tipicamente dominantes, os exemplos incluem Screamers (1996), Minority Report (2002), Paycheck (2003) e A Scanner Darkly (2006). Mas infelizmente pro argumento original, o filme Johnny Mnemonic (1995) foi um fracasso, comercialmente e para crítica. Os fãs de Gibson reclamam que o argumento se desviou substancialmente do trabalho original, ainda quando o mesmo Gibson escreveu o roteiro final. thumb|left|300px|Cena do filme Blade RunnerO diretor Darren Aronofsky direciona sua obra-prima π (1998) em uma Nova York atual, mas construiu o livreto com influências da estética cyberpunk. De acordo com comentários do DVD, ele fez esta produção usando deliberadamente máquinas antigas (como o diskete de 5-¼ de polegada), imitando o estilo tecnológico de "Brazil" (1985), para criar una “sensação” cyberpunk. Aronofsky descreve o Chinatown, onde se dirige o filme, como “a vizinhança cyberpunk depois de Nova York”. A série Robocop se ajusta mais ao futuro próximo onde há pelo menos uma corporação, Omni Produtos de Consumo, que é uma empresa toda-poderosa na cidade de Detroit. Até o fim do mundo (1991) mostra outro exemplo onde o cyberpunk é o tema de fundo, e uma estratégia de argumento, para vê-la de outro modo e dirigir o personagem da história. Gattaca (1997) dirigida por Andrew Niccol é um filme negro futurista cujo empapado modo distópico provem um bom exemplo do biopunk. A série Matrix, que iniciou em 1999 com "The Matrix" (conformada também por Matrix Reloaded, Matrix Revolutions e Animatrix) usam uma ampla variedade de elementos cyberpunk. Anime e mangá thumb|left|398px|Ilustração para Ghost in the ShellO estilo cyberpunk e o desenho futurista são encontrados também com uma vasta exposição no anime e no mangá, incluindo "Akira" (1° referente anime do gênero), "Cowboy Bebop", "Desert Punk", "Gunnm - Battle Angel", "Bubblegum Crisis", "Ergo Proxy", "Armitage III", "Blame!", e outros mangás da mesma série o "Noise" e "Biomega", "Silent Möbius", "Serial Experiments Lain", "Texhnolyze", "Eat-Man" "Boogiepop Phamtom" e "Ghost in the Shell", sendo esta última a que mais tem influenciado a juventude contemporânea japonesa que vive com uma relativa proximidade à ambientação da série, que mostra um Japão com tecnologias de ponta e que adverte sobre os riscos que pode causar isto ante uma possível perda de identidade humana. O anime também há proporcionado exemplos do sub-gênero steampunk, particularmente em muitos dos trabalhos de Hayao Miyazaki, em "Full Metal Alchemist", e também notavelmente em "Last Exile", de 2003, criado pelo estúdio "GONZO" e dirigido por Koichi Chigira, que oferece uma curiosa mescla de sociedade vitoriana e batalhas futurísticas entre naves aéreas. Também é notável "Steamboy" (2004) dirigido por Katsuhiro Otomo e mais recentemente "Ergo Proxy" produzida por Manglobe. Musica e Moda thumb|400px|Estilo Cyber gothO termo música cyberpunk pode referir-se a duas categorias pouco superpostas, como denotar a ampla gama dos trabalhos musicais que os filmes cyberpunk utilizam como trilha sonora. Estes trabalhos variam em gênero desde a música clássica e o jazz –usado en Blade Runner, e que por outra parte evoca o ambiente do cine negro- e a música eletrônica. Tipicamente os filmes fazem uso do eletrônico, música industrial, cyber goth, future-pop, rock alternativo, rock gótico, chiptunes e intelligent dance music para criar a sensação apropriada. O mesmo principio aplica aos videogames. Naturalmente, enquanto os trabalhos escritos não estão associados a trilhas sonoras com tanta frequência como os filmes, a alusão a trabalhos musicais é usada pro mesmo efeito. Por exemplo o romance gráfico "Kling Klang Klatch" (1992), uma fantasia obscura sobre um mundo de brinquedos vivos, onde um urso de pelúcia amargado tem uma atração pelo açúcar e uma paixão pelo jazz. O Nine Inch Nails, por exemplo, criou toda uma atmosfera futurística e apocalíptica no seu álbum conceito Year Zero, que revela um mundo totalmente desmoronado pelo capitalismo, onde a pobreza, a censura e o militarismo impera. No contexto da história também se destaca um grupo de "guerrilheiros hackers" que fazem parte de uma resistência artística, conspirando contra o governo com sabotagens virtuais, através de fóruns e websites fictícios. Outro grupo musical, Atari Teenage Riot, também ficou conhecido por ser uma banda de anarco-punk totalmente eletrônica, incitando o terrorismo poético, o ativismo e a revolução. A música cyberpunk também descreve os trabalhos associados com a tendência da moda que emergiu do desenvolvimento da ficção científica. O livro "Future Shock" de Alvin Toffler desenhou influências tanto pro grupo techno de Detroit Cybortron, que surgiu nos inícios de 1980, como pros pioneiros europeus do synth-pop Kraftwerk, produzindo canções que evocam um claro modo distópico. Nos anos 90, a cultura popular começou a incluir um movimento na música e na moda que chamaram também cyberpunk e que chegou a ser particularmente associada com as sub-culturas rave e techno. Com o novo milênio chegou um novo movimento de bandas que faziam música de “portátil”. Punks e invasores sem lar se armaram com equipe digital e fundiram a tecnologia com sons de rua. A sub-cultura hacker documentada em lugares como o arquivo da gíria contempla este movimento com sentimentos encontrados, desde os auto-proclamados cyberpunks que estão frequentemente inclinados ate o couro negro e o cromo os quais falam entusiasmados de tecnologia em lugar de aprender ou ver-se envolvidos nisto. (“A atitude não substitui a capacidade”, entrada do Arquivo). Certos gêneros musicais como o "drum and bass" foram diretamente influenciados pelo cyberpunk, inclusive gerando um sub-gênero completo chamado Neurofunk. Também o estilo músical "Trance Psicadélico y Goa Trance tem influència do Cyber punk. Esta música asociada a movimentos, também neo hippies e os quais advém da perspectiva de Aldous Huxley refletida em muitas das suas difernetes obras. EM que além da já avançada escrita literiaria e capacidade imaginária para criar textos de ficão cinetifica, com aspectos mais tarde encontrados na perspectiva cyber punk. Neo hippis, hipies dos anos 60 y movimentos cyber punk. Uma fusão de estilos e filosofias, das mais ocidentalisadas e actuais às orientais e antigas. Matrix é um exemplo desta mistura. Jogos e videogames Os games frequentemente usam o cyberpunk como fonte de inspiração, alguns destes como Blade Runner ou Enter the Matrix, são baseados nos filmes do gênero, enquanto outros como Deus Ex e System Shock, Final Fantasy VII, Snatcher e as séries de Metal Gear são trabalhos originais. Existem vários jogos de RPG chamados Cyberpunk: Cyberpunk 2013, Cyberpunk 2020 e Cyberpunk V.3 de Talsorian Games e GURPS Cyberpunk, publicado por Steve Jackson Games como um módulo da família GURPS de jogos de RPG. Cyberpunk 2020 foi desenhado com o argumento dos escritos de William Gibson em mente, e até certo ponto com sua aprovação, diferente da aproximação (quiçá mais criativa) feita pela FASA na produção do jogo Shadowrun. Ambos jogos se ambientam num futuro próximo, num mundo onde a cibernética é proeminente. Netrunner é um jogo de cartas colecionáveis introduzido em 1996, baseado no jogo de RPG Cyberpunk 2020; foi lançado junto a um popular jogo de realidade virtual chamado Webrunner, que permite aos jogadores ingressar ao mainframe duma perversa organização futurista. Em adição Iron Crown Enterprises lançou o RPG chamado Cyberspace, agora fora de edição. Em 1990, em uma inusual união entre a realidade e a ficção do cyberpunk, o Serviço Secreto dos EUA chegou às instalações de Steve Jackson Games e confiscaram todos seus PCs baixo a Operaçao Sundevil, que foi um massivo golpe aos hackers e crackers de PC. Isto se deveu a que– supostamente – o livro de GURPS Cyberpunk poderia ser usado para preparar crimes via PC. Esta, por efeito, não foi a principal razão para blitz, mas trás o evento já foi muito tarde para corrigir a impressão do público. Mais tarde Steve Jackson Games ganhou o processo contra o Serviço Secreto, ajudados pela Electronic Frontier Foundation, de mente mais ampla. Este evento alcançou algo de notoriedade, o que se estendeu também ao livro. Todas as edições publicadas de GURPS Cyberpunk contém, uma citação na capa que diz “O livro que foi confiscado pelo Serviço Secreto dos EUA!”. Em seu interior o livro exibe um resumo da blitz e suas consequências. 2004 trouxe numerosas publicações novas de RPG's cyberpunk, destaque entre elas Ex Machina, um jogo mais cinematográfico com 4 cenários completos e focado em atualizar o lado divertido do gênero a temas correntes dentro da ficção cyberpunk. Estas mudanças incluem um maior ângulo político, transferindo o alinhamento do gênero e inclusive incorporando temas trans-humanos. 2006 viu a largamente esperada publicação de Cyberpunk V.3 de Talsorian Games, a sequela de Cyberpunk 2020, mas muitos a viram mais como uma edição trans-humanista ou pós-cyberpunk que realmente é cyberpunk. Os jogos de RPG também hão produzido uma das mais originais tomadas do gênero na forma das séries de jogos Shadowrun de 1989. Aqui, o cenário é um distópico futuro próximo; Mas também incorpora elementos da fantasia e literatura, como magia, espíritos, duendes e dragões. As facetas cyberpunk de Shadowrun foram modeladas em grande parte baseadas nos escritos de William Gibson, e a FASA, que o publicaram originalmente, hão sido acusados por alguns de copiar o trabalho de Gibson sem sequer mencionar sua influência. Gibson, enquanto tanto, há mostrado seu desagrado pela inclusão de elementos de fantasia dentro dos cenários que ele ajudou a desenvolver. Mas Shadowrun há introduzido muitos ao gênero, e segue sendo popular entre os jogadores. O jogo de RPG Torg, publicado por West End Games também incluiu uma variante do cenário (ou cosmos) cyberpunk chamado Cyberpapado. Este cenário foi inicialmente uma distopia religiosa medieval que repentinamente sofreu um surgimento tecnológico. Em vez de corporações e governos corruptos, o Cyberpapado foi dominado pelo “Falso Papado de Avignon”. Em lugar da Internet, os hackers navegam pela “GodNet”, uma red comum de computadores com simbolismo religioso, lar de anjos, demônios e outras figuras bíblicas. Outro “cosmos” a parte do jogo Torg foi Nippon Tech, o qual incorporava outros aspectos do cyberpunk como corporações dominantes com assassinos profissionais, mas não inclui redes de computadores como parte fundamental do cenário. O cyberpunk também há sido usado em jogos de aventura para computadores, destacam o agora freeware Beneath a Steel Sky, publicado por Revolution Software, Neuromancer, publicado por Interplay em 1988, Bloodnet, publicado por MicroProse em 1993 e Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller, por Gametek em 1994, o jogo Dystopia (2008) para PC. jogo de ação e aventura Neuromancer está baseado diretamente no romance, incluindo Chiba City, alguns dos personagens, hacking de bases de dados e plataformas cyberespaciais. Ver Também # Arcologia # Corporatocracia # Tecnocracia # Transumanismo # Cibercultura # Blade Runner # Shadowrun # Steampunk # Pós-cyberpunk # Rivetheads # Música industrial Ligações externas Em português * Seleção de artigos sobre movimento cyberpunk - Ao Sugo blog * O que é cyberpunk, por Braulio Tavares. OverclockZine, n°4, jul-set, 2008, p. 5. Artigo sobre a literatura cyberpunk. Em inglês * [http://project.cyberpunk.ru Project Cyberpunk]. * Site oficial do jogo Shadowrun * [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/Cyberpunk GURPS Cyberpunk] * English 309K - Cyberpunk Fiction * [http://www.wired.com/wired/archive/1.04/1.4_cyberpunk_pr.html Cyberpunk R.I.P.], por Paul Saffo, publicado pela revista Wired. Categoria:Ficção Científica Categoria:Literatura Categoria:Cinema Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:MMORPG Categoria:Anime Categoria:Mangá